Trampolines are available in wide varieties which are used for popular recreational and sports related activities. They are also utilized for establishing physical fitness via cardiovascular, strength and resistance training, and for improving physical control, coordination, and mental acuity. Generally, trampolines include a bounding surface, a plurality of springs which connect with the bounding surface to the trampoline frame and a plurality of legs that extend from the trampoline frame to support the trampoline frame above the ground.
Examples of previous trampolines include traditional steel frame trampolines which have a nylon sheet supported by springs. Other newer structures include inflatable bounce members having air-bounce replacing springs.
Regardless of the trampoline type, there are very few games which are able to be safely played on a trampoline surface. Further, there are no interactive games incorporating a trampoline which are known.
Based on the foregoing there is a need for a trampoline game system which utilizes electronically-implemented sensors in conjunction with visual targets and feedback. Such a needed system would comprise a processor for executing a command to stop transmission of a current image on a trampoline panel, to change light color, and to transmit the same or new image on a different trampoline panel. Further, the system would use the processor to execute a command for an auditory response to be broadcast to a game player. Such a needed system would also be easy to install and safe for the player. The present invention overcomes prior art shortcomings by accomplishing these critical objectives.